


Pauses

by romanticalgirl



Series: Senses [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 10-22-03</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pauses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-22-03

“Hello?”

“You’re there.” His voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. “You’re there.”

“Who is…Ripper?”

“Giles now.”

“Giles. It suits you.”

“You gave me this number ages ago. I didn’t know if you’d be…if it would work.”

“It surprised me. It doesn’t ring much.”

“You’re in London then?”

“Close to.”

“Not in…I…” He sighed. “Christ, I’m cocking this up, aren’t I?” He laughed weakly. “I thought you might be in California.”

“Why on earth would I be…” 

“Right.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“We’ve been over for quite some time, Remus. It’s not as if I was expecting you to pop round and pay a visit or something. I just happen to have a problem. And I was…worried.”

“A problem?”

“Werewolf.”

“Ah.”

“How are you?”

“Better than the last time I saw you. Worse.”

“You could come out to California. You might like it. Sun. Sea. Heat. Vampires. Demons.” His voice grew more questioning with every word. “Hellmouth?”

“You make it sound attractive.” He inhaled, held his breath. “How are you?”

“Surviving.”

“And you’ve someone new in your life?”

“No.” His voice cracked again. “No.” There was a long pause, stretching along the length of the miles between them. “I should go.”

“Yes. As should I. Be well, Rupert.”

“You too, Remus.” He hung up the phone, hung his head. “You too.”


End file.
